Mates: Greenluv Edition
by greenluv34
Summary: Ulquiorra is trapped in an unknown world where he gets daily beatings by his so called "LOVER".  When he escapes and has to save the human vampire race from wiping out completely, will Ulquiorra not forgiving Grimmjow get in his way? M PREG YAOI RAPE!
1. Your a vampire!

"See ya later Ulquiorra-kun," The teen nodded his head and whispered at goodnight to his orange haired cousin—Orihime.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine out there by yourself? It passed 9:00." She said voice filled with concern.

Ulquiorra had not notice the time flew by so quickly. His father would mostly likely have a heart attack if he came home any later.

"I'll be fine-."

"But, it looks bad out side; Sora could give you a ride." She offered.

Ulquiorra blinked. "I'll be fine Orihime…"

"But-."

"Goodnight." He did her the favor of shutting her front door. Sighing with slight annoyance Ulquiorra walked through the snowy pure white lawn watching as his boots made tracks.

The night was silence not a single soul in site. Times like these—the quietness, stillness of the night was what made him feel calm._ If only everything was like this. _

Gentle snowflakes slowly fell on top of Ulquiorra hair—with in seconds tainting his head white.

Letting out a breath, Ulquiorra calmly placed his hands in his jacket pocket searcher for his gloves. He frowned when his did not feel them.

_Must have left them back at Orihime's house?_

Sighing for what seems like the millionth time today, Ulquiorra turned his direction back towards Orihime's houses.

"This is so irritating." He already was beginning to lose his patients.

The first time Grimmjow noticed the teen was about two weeks ago. He was jumping from building to building trying to find his next play toy, or even better—meal. That is when his spots him, whispering a goodnight like he always did to the big-breast teen—whom he later found out to be his cousin. (Much to his relief) he never bothers to learn her name for she was not the people that sparked his interest; it was the human boy next to her.

His blood sang to him. It smelled sweet like honey and Grimmjow wonder if it tasted like honey too.

The vampire wanted nothing more than to sink his fangs into his flesh and drink him dry but something — force, held him back. The teen was a very interesting human; even in looks. He had very dark brown hair almost the color of black. However, what drawn Grimmjow in was his big wide hazel eyes with the small hint of green. Those eyes were like windows to his soul filled with innocent. With one look in his eyes you can see his true emotion now matter how he wore his emotions on his face.

His skin was as pure a snow: so creamy and white. The boy was like an angel that fell right out of the sky. Grimmjow felt this unspeakable urge—no need to claim him as his mate. Mark him as his and no one else. He would be the only one to kiss those pink pouty lips. The vampire felt a twisted desire to cause the human pain but as well pleasure.

Wanting to his screams, his cries of pain, calling out his name in pure bliss, he wanted it all.

His human toy…. his mate. Vampires usual do not take human as mates; but he did not give a shit. What Grimmjow wants he gets. No Questions asks.

Standing on the many rooftops of Karakura town residents, the vampire gazed down at streetlight with a bored expression on his face. He had no real reason to be here what so ever.

Oh, wait no he had a reason…and that was getting his soon to be mate. He was certain he would be here—roaming the streets like he always does on cold quite nights like these. Did he not know you could not walk around in the dark? Something meant come out a grab him.

Grimmjow chuckled.

Needless it was no time to joke around. He was a vampire on a mission, and that is to claim his mate.

Just then, a flash of what appears to be a figure just as a very familiar scent hit his senses.

Grimmjow grinned in excitement. He carefully watches his mate as he walked in rather fast pace heading to the all too familiar house of his cousin. _Let the games begin. _

He leaped from the house landing without a sound, hiding away in the shadows.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind nearly knocked the teen over. Ulquiorra shield his eyes so snow would not get in his face.

Ulquiorra blinked a couple time before brushing off his clothes. He looked around his surroundings: the wind did not mess up anything too bad. Except a few cars was piled up with snow.

As he prepared to continue walking something abruptly brushed by his cheek. He froze and snapped his to side to see what had touched him.

Nothing.

He saw nothing.

Then Ulquiorra felt as if someone was right behind him breathing down his neck. Jumping back in a startle he sharply glanced behind him only to see nothing.

He frowned with dismay. However, he did not anticipate to here a deep smooth chuckle and then a solid hard hand grasped his waist turning him around.

Just like before he saw nothing.

Now he was beginning to freak out. Without a second, thought Ulquiorra jolted forward sprinting to Orihime's block.

Grimmjow chuckled with amusement as his soon to be mate fled. Shaking his head, he appeared behind him.

Ulquiorra yelped as he felt two-iron arms coil around his waist and a face settle in the space between his neck and shoulder, nuzzling. Ulquiorra fell quite paralyzed with utter fear. Something sharp nibbles at his neck. Grimmjow senses his fear and gentle lick his neck to calm him. Ulquiorra tried evading the strangers touch but got a growl in return.

"Hold still mate,"

If possible, Ulquiorra eyes went wide as dish plates as he gasps.

Mate…?

What the hell did the stranger just call him. Mate?

No he must have heard wrong. Most importantly, he had to get this freak off him. Grimmjow was pleased by his mates quietness had he submit and accepted Grimmjow as his alpha?

However, Ulquiorra was thinking otherwise. No, _no_ this cannot be happening to him! Not now.

"Let me go!" Ulquiorra had finally found his voice.

Grimmjow laughed and tightened his grip around Ulquiorra. "I'm sorry but I can't do that _mate._"

"I don't know who or what you are but you better let me go if you know what's got for you." Ulquiorra threaten.

This time Grimmjow laughed hared. "Oh I know what's good for me," He purred. Ulquiorra felt nothing but disgust.

"Get. The. Hell. OFF!" Raising his foot Ulquiorra kicked backwards hitting Grimmjow where the sun don't shine.

Grunted, Grimmjow released Ulquiorra but not because he was in pain but in annoyance.

Ulquiorra took this opportunity and ran. Grimmjow growled and went after him. Ulquiorra was getting closer to Orihime's house. _No! I can't go there._ What if the stranger followed him inside? He didn't want anything bad to happen to his little cousin he would never forgive himself.

Just as Ulquiorra planned to turn the corner, Ulquiorra was tackled to the ground hard and let out pain groan and was flipped around to face his capture. Ulquiorra couldn't form the proper words to describe the man before him.

Ulquiorra continued to gaze into those stunning sapphire blue eyes: same eyes that matched his blue hair. Ulquiorra—tried to tear his eyes away but found he couldn't.

"Let….me go-." Grimmjow abruptly cut Ulquiorra off with a kiss. The teen gasped which allowed Grimmjow access to his mouth. Grimmjow pulled back at stared at Ulquiorra's flushed face.

"Let's take this somewhere else." With a snapped of his finger Grimmjow teleported them to his bedroom.

Ulquiorra let out a yelp of surprise as he was tossed onto a very soft surface. Where ever the hell he was it was very dark. He barely can see his own hand.

"Are you ready for me Ulquiorra?" He purred his name out. The teen rapidly sat up.

"H-how….do you….know my name?" He mumbled in the dark.

"Tch….I know everything about you." Grimmjow said with a simple shake of his head. Ulquiorra's eyes moved repeatedly from left to right, trying to find where the source of the voice was coming from.

Ulquiorra notice the shifted in the bed he and knew another body slipped in.

"Mate..." Grimmjow said in Ulquiorra's ear.

"I'm _not_ your mate." He hissed out and shoved Grimmjow back.

There it was again that sickening laugher.

"Oh but you are. I'm your alpha and you're my submissive. In simple terms I'm your dominate. Got that." He hissed dangerously. It was time to show his mate who was in charge. With no hesitation, he lunged forward pinning Ulquiorra down.

He wasted no time in riding Ulquiorra of his clothing despite his struggles.

"Please stop!" Ulquiorra sobbed. He knew exactly where this was heading. A man—who he didn't even know his name was going to rape him!

"No! Stop!" He cried as Grimmjow attacked his flesh planting kisses at every available surface.

"Your skin is so soft." Grimmjow said against his skin. Ulquiorra fought to get Grimmjow off him but all attempts were in vain.

Grimmjow moved back up, biting Ulquiorra's lips getting a pained moaned from those delicious lips, and Grimmjow forced his tongue inside almost choking him. Grimmjow exposed his sweet mouth. Ulquiorra moaned due to the extra weight on top of his body.

All the little noises Ulquiorra was making were driving Grimmjow wild and it all went straight to his crotch. He grinded his need against Ulquiorra's limp member showing him just how much he craved him.

_No, I don't want this!_ Ulquiorra screamed in his mind. The grip on his wrist never lessening. He thrashed his head from side to side and continued to struggle violently.

His sudden movements weren't doing Grimmjow any good it only increased his need for Ulquiorra more.

"If you keep moving like that I don't know if I can hold back any longer." He said in a husky lust filled voice.

"No! Please I don't want this…" Ulquiorra begged as two tears simultaneously trickled down either side of his cheeks. Grimmjow couldn't help but think those tears suited his face. The vampire suddenly had an idea. He lifted two finger and placed both of them cheeks right under his eyes lid. Grimmjow's razor sharp nail dug slightly into his skin.

"This meant hurt a bit," Without any warning what so ever Grimmjow scraped his face simultaneously—permanently leaving tears like marks on his face. Ulquiorra could feel the blood seeping from his new wound. He bit his lips from crying out.

The teen watched in horror as Grimmjow's eyes began to change. They were now a deep shade of crimson red and he could see his fangs. _Fangs!_

It was then Ulquiorra fully began to panic. _This is no human…he's a monster!_

"W-what are you?" His voice was now shaky.

Instead of answering Grimmjow paid more attention to the sweet _oh_ so sweet blood that was not leaking from his wound.

The vampire leaned forward and gentle licked up the blood.

This was heaven!

His blood tasted so sweet just like honey and it was all his.

Yes, all his!

"Mine." Grimmjow said possessively. Grimmjow could feel his control slipping and whatever humanity he had left was gone. A low animistic growl escaped his throat; Ulquiorra immediately knew what fear really felt like. Grimmjow released Ulquiorra's pinned hands and instead grabbing his slender creamy hips.

Ulquiorra hissed as Grimmjow roughly dug his sharp ass fingernail into his skin surly leaving bruises to come. Grimmjow bit down hard on his nipple drawing blood.

This was beginning to be too much for Ulquiorra to handle. His tears blurred his vision.

"P-please stop." He choked on a sob. Grimmjow was too lost to hear the boy pleads.

Abruptly something sharp entered him. He shrieks and immediately ducked his hips from the pain. Grimmjow wouldn't allow such behavior from his mate and added another finger in his tight warm hole.

Ulquiorra screamed at the increase of the pain. "Stop!" He—without thinking—doing the first thing that came to mind was to grab Grimmjow wrist so he can stop him from doing anymore.

However that didn't stop the vampire from pumping his fingers in and out. A warm liquid trickled from Ulquiorra and Grimmjow knew instantly it was Ulquiorra's blood. He retracted his finger. When he felt Ulquiorra was wet, enough Grimmjow withdrew his mouth from his rose pink nipple.

The vampire sat up riding himself of his clothing.

Ulquiorra took this moment of freedom to leap from the bed knocking Grimmjow slightly over. He didn't give a damn if he was naked or that he was bleeding or that the room he was in was completely dark. All that was on his mind was escaping: getting away from this manic.

Sadly, Ulquiorra did not make it far. Grimmjow yanked the teen by the hair earning a painfully yelp from him.

He snorted. Did his mate actually, thought he had a chance of escaping?

Hell no! Ulquiorra was his now and his little ass was going to learn it one-way or the other.

Grimmjow delivered a sharp blow to his mates face. Ulquiorra whimpered like a puppy who just been kicked. Fuck! Now that really hurt.

"You're mine! Do you hear me?" He shouted in rage. How dare he think he can leave? He as going to show him who the alpha here is.

Ulquiorra was flipped on his stomach with his ass in the air. His eyes widen as if already knowing what's going to happen next.

"No wait please!" Grimmjow practically felt his fear. He grinned.

His penis was mere inches from that delicious hole. Ulquiorra could feel something bigger and hard press against him nudging at his entrance. _No. No, No,_

Grimmjow guided his cock to Ulquiorra's entranced and shoved in.

Ulquiorra shriek and clawed at the sheet wanting to escape the fucking pain, Ulquiorra tried to pull his body up from Grimmjow in a desperate attempt to free himself.

Grimmjow frowned then grinned. "Where do you think you're going mate?" he grabbed Ulquiorra's hips wasting no time impaling him to the hilt. A loud chocked sob ripped through his throat.

Fresh tears began forming again, already running down his face. Ulquiorra reached aimlessly into the darkness as if wishing for someone to come save him.

Grimmjow noticed and twisted his hand behind his back as he continues to ram into the smaller body underneath him. The pain was too much. Screams after screams came from his now raw throat. _If he keeps thing up...he'll surly kill me…_

"Mine mate." Grimmjow pulled out and yet again flipped Ulquiorra over and spearing his legs wider. He reentered earring a painfully whimper.

This was it was he going to die. Blood a lot, lots of blood oozed from his opening. His breath was labor his chest raised up and down in a fast pace. He was trying to get as much air as possibly into his lungs.

He did not know how much more of this pure torture his body could take. He was emotionally, physically, and mentally tied, the pain was too great.

Repeatedly Grimmjow continues fucking him not once stopping or slowing down his pace. If anything Grimmjow's pace got faster.

The vampire lunged forward attacking Ulquiorra creamy neck. His fangs grazed his pulse and sinking his teeth in. Ulquiorra screamed clawing at Grimmjow's back. The vampire paid not heed to his harmless attacks and focus in energy in fucking his mate. Grimmjow could sense his was reaching his peek. He had not much time left if he wanted to mark Ulquiorra as his claim both soul and mind. He already got his body.

The pain at his neck burned. He felt as if he was being torn apart from the inside. Everything is his body to his very core was on fire. He couldn't breath the air around him vanished.

"Ahh! Please No more! I can't take it!" He cried. He felt it at the pit of his stomach coiling around, his whole body was in more pain then it ever was before.

Grimmjow watched as his mate appears changed. Yes. He was all most there. He bit harder on his neck making Ulquiorra scream in pain. No pleasure came from this. He hated it. Grimmjow thrust violently until he came.

Ulquiorra moaned at the feeling of Grimmjow's hot semen filled his inside stinging his torn flesh. Grimmjow finally let Ulquiorra's neck go and took at long good look at his handiwork.

His mate laid there with is eyes half opening appearing as if he was dead.

"Now you'll be better." With that said, he pulled out.

He was very please with what he just did. Now Ulquiorra's his forever.

His little human—or should he said new born vampire would always stay with him.

Now only did Ulquiorra change on the inside but as well as the outside. His dark brown hair was now black just like the night sky. His eyes no longer hazel now they are a very deep shade of emerald, his lips is now black same as his hair.

Grimmjow couldn't help but think Ulquiorra now resembled a doll. The teardrop marking he made earlier fits his face perfectly.

Hovering over his mate with crimson eyes gazing down at him with pride Grimmjow said. "Sleep well my mate." And cast a hand over his eyes shutting his eyes lids.

For the time Ulquiorra actually did, what Grimmjow said and went to sleep. He no longer had the strength or desire to stay awake.

For once, he allowed Grimmjow to nuzzle at him.

Hey guys, I know Crystal was writing this but she lost interest and allowed me to write it. I think this will be like a 50 chapter thing :P who knows, but stick around for it!

-Greenluv34


	2. Learn your lesson

**.~.**

His dreams were sketchy and kept shifting to far for his mind to grasp. At first he would be walking down a dark vacant street and then he'd be in a room; trapped and unable to escape. But through it all there was this haunting voice. The voice seemed as though it was always distant but in reality it was so close. Ulquiorra tossed constantly until finally he couldn't sleep anymore. He awoke, his eyes heavy and his mind completely aloof. The scenery he saw before him was definitely not his room. Even though the room was only dimly lit. The teen sat up too quickly and was hit by a huge rush of pain. At first the pain attacked him in his head and then it came second to the pain that suddenly lurched in his throat. Ulquiorra grabbed his neck as he tried to consume air in his aching lungs and then through his burning airways.

"You shouldn't be moving so fast."

Ulquiorra sharply turned his head to the voice. He regretted it when that same rush of pain jabbed his head again.

Halibel shook her head as the teen didn't take her warning serious. She squeezed the cloth in her hands so that the material was completely rid of water. She walked over to Ulquiorra, steamy rag in her hand. She tried to touch his face with it and he flinched away.

Again he felt that rush of pain. "Please, don't touch me…"

Ulquiorra watched as the honey blond haired woman sighed.

"I'm trying to help you Ulquiorra. Grimmjow said you'd probably need some help when you woke up."

Ulquiorra's eyes went up in shock as last nights encounters entered his thoughts. Fear crawled through his body and the teen shrunk just like a child would if caught under a radar. Ulquiorra screamed and tried to run from the woman but she was too fast and caught him before he could even make his attempt at escaping. "Hold still, you're still in pain."

"Keep the monster away from me!" Halibel frowned.

"Don't let the master hear you talk like that or he'll end up punishing you _**personally**_." Ulquiorra went silent. More thoughts of what happened last night came to his mind and he panicked.

"I was only joking Ulquiorra.." Halibel mumbled but it didn't seem to calm the boy in anyway.

"Stop messing with him sister." A softer voice entered the dim lit room. A smaller version of Halibel appeared in the door way holding a towel in her arms.

Ulquiorra watched as the petite child placed the towel on the bed and then clasp her hands behind her back.

"Grimmjow-sama is waiting for you down in the dining room. I suggest that you clean yourself up as was requested," Anna said drawing her attention to her sister, emphasizing Grimmjow's orders. "and make it quick. Breakfast is served in ten minutes."

For such a young girl she held a type of maturity in her, Ulquiorra thought. He watched as she turned to walk out of the room.

"Tell your master that I refuse his invitation."

Anna turned on her hills. "It wasn't an invitation. You now have nine-"

"I refuse and that's that. Who does that thing think he is?" Ulquiorra spat talking about Grimmjow. "He raped and taunted me. He has scarred me for life, and now he thinks that he can order me around. He can do that to you all as he pleases but I take orders from no one. So you go tell him that. Tell Grimmjow that I demand to be taken home, and he can take that as a invitation or an order."

Anna looked stricken by the teens outburst. She shivered on the inside and prayed for him as she left the room.

Halibel began to mutter something that Ulquiorra couldn't comprehend. "Maybe I should go get Anna so you can take back what you said."

"I don't want to take back what I said." Ulquiorra said raising up off of the bed despite the rush of fading pain that followed. "What I want to do is get the hell out of here." Ulquiorra searched the room for a bit until he found his clothes draped against the back of a chair. He went to it and pulled his shirt on first.

Halibel came over to Ulquiorra and placed a hand over his. "Please Ulquiorra don't do this. Grimmjow will not be pleased."

"I don't care about what that thing has to say." the teen pulled away from Halibel's touch and continued dressing himself.

"Please Ulquiorra-"

"**Halibel!"**

A shiver ran through Ulquiorra's spine as he watched Halibel stance change. She stood straight up but her head was bowed."

"Yes Grimmjow-sama."

"Leave. Now."

Halibel began to walk sending Ulquiorra a quick look of pure fear. Ulquiorra turned and followed the woman's back out of the room. She closed the door leaving himself and Grimmjow in the room alone.

After a few moments of silence Grimm talks. "One of my young… tell me how you refuse to come to my call. I could have accepted that even though I never accept intolerant behavior. I mean you probably are still shook up from last night. Yet as anna continued telling me the exact words that you had spoken just minutes ago I realized something." Grimmjow peeled off the black coat he was wearing and then rolled up the sleeves of the white shirt he had on underneath. "Do you want to know what it was that I realized Ulquiorra."

The teen didn't get a chance to answer as Grimmjow was suddenly in front of him. "I need to teach you some respect." Grimmjow smirked as his fist came in contact with Ulquiorra's stomach.

Ulquiorra eyes opened up wide as a new ration of pain entered him. He hunched over trying to catch his breath. Not even a mere second passed before Grimmjow hit his mate again. This time in the side of his head. Ulquiorra fell to the floor on his back. He watched in fear as Grimmjow's eyes became a color as dark as his own black hair. Scared now, Ulquiorra lifted himself up off the floor and tried to run. A weak move but he was just too frightened to face Grimm.

"Where do you think your going?" his voice was dark now.

Ulquiorra felt Grimmjow place a fiery grip on his hair and pull him up to stand. They came face to face for a second before Grimm struck again. As fast as he fell Grimmjow was on top of him.

"Now, rule number one," the elder man placed a strong grip around Ulquiorra's neck, pining him to the wooden ground. "Call me a thing again and I will have you receive a week of torture for every letter in that word. That's five weeks Ulquiorra." Grimmjow tightened his grip and felt as Ulquiorra twisted for air under his grip. "Rule number two. You _will_ address me as master. Do I make myself clear?"

Ulquiorra reached for air as Grimm finally removed his death grip. A hard slap across his face left the teen in utter shock.

"Answer me." Grimm yelled.

"Uh… yes. Yes." tears filled the young mans eyes as Grimmjow smacked him again.

"I gave you a name to address me by. **Use it**. Understood?"

"Yes… master."

"Good." Ulquiorra felt relieved as Grimmjow got off of him. But little did he know the intentions of Grimmjow as the vampire began to undress himself.

"Oh Gods, no please… Grimmjow I-" the teen began dragging himself backwards away from the situation that was about to happen next.

Grimmjow smirked and almost laughed. Did Ulquiorra really think he was just going to disrespect him and get away with it? Oh by the end of the day Ulquiorra was going to see how bad the consequences for his actions were going to get him. He watched now as Ulquiorra began to plead. He loved fear. He loved the smell, the sense of it, and definitely the taste. In a flash he had his love in his grasp and then they were both on the huge bed centered in the room. Ulquiorra fought back as Grimm quickly discarded his clothes. His little efforts to keep his clothes on only gave Grimm a better access of ridding his clothes.

"Grimm please…"

Grimm back handed Ulquiorra. "Call my first name one more time." Was all he said as his words held the meaning of a threat.

Everything after that happened so fast. Ulquiorra was placed flat on his stomach, naked now, as Grimmjow pressed their bodies together. Slowly Ulquiorra felt Grimmjow whisper in his ear.

"Rule number three. If you ever, under any circumstances suggest you want to leave or go home again I will definitely kill you. And because I wont repeat myself more than once I'll help you remember this rule personally."

Ulquiorra screamed out loud as Grimm thrust himself into the teen. The pain was increased as Grimmjow took little sympathy to Ulquiorra's cry of sheer surrender. With each powerful thrust Grimmjow said, "If-you-ever-break-anyone-of-my-rules-I-will-make-sure-the-last-moments-in-your-life-are-unpleasureable."

Ulquiorra let the assault to his body continue as he pressed his head into the soft pillows he was once sleeping on. It was a poor attempt to drown out his screams because he knew very well he was loud enough to reach each floor to this house.

After a few more seconds and deeper thrust, Grimmjow shook and dug his nails into Ulquiorra's back. "Oh Ulquiorra you are so…" An orgasm consumed Grimm and he shot his thick load into the love of his life's ass.

Ulquiorra cried out as Grimmjow pulled out of him. He was so sore and exhausted. He fell into unconsciousness and then back into reality for the third time since Grimm had entered him with such force.

"I hope I wont have to go over these rules with you again love. I am a man sincerely of my word."

Tears continued pouring down Ulquiorra's face as he stayed as still as possible. No pain could come in comparison to his.

The bed shifted as Grimmjow lifted off of the bed. The sounds of him getting his belongings filled the room up until he spoke. "One more thing Ulquiorra. You are my mate and I do love you. So when you make me have to do things like this don't think that I am enjoying them. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. I'm just teaching you how not to make any more mistakes in the future. Our future.

The door to the bed chamber closed and Ulquiorra, again, fell into unconsciousness.

End of chapter hope u enjoyed it.

Boy im fast lol jkjk I think ill do like 2 chapters a week and Ill try to do some proof reading for this.


	3. Rape feels so good

Hi, I am kinda back, this is my own original chapter, not one copied and pasted. I copied the last two chapters because I wanted you people not to be able to find the old story and then just have to start in the middle.

Well, I hope this is appreciated, and reviews are appreciated. I want to do the first five chapters, and then wait for some reviews because I do not want to write for nothing, you dig? Lol, I've always wanted to say a 1960 catch phrase but I am just weird like that.

So on with #3 (technically my number 1).

Oh yea, I think the words per chapter will be like 2-8k, so you wont be bored while I ma trying to update, I just want to finish this story quick and easy, but saver the taste.

…LOL who am I kidding, Ill be lucky if I do 1k per chapter, but my goal is 3k considering 1k is just way to short for my chapters taste.

XD

On ward! 

`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`

"_He's awake! He's awake!" _Ulquiorra heard a little girl say, he gurgled then oh so slowly, opened his eyes.

"Ulqui-mommy!" I thought you'd never wake up, how are ya feeling?" Ulquiorra turned to the girl who addressed him as _Ulqui-mommy _and gasped.

It was a little girl who looked like she was just a 7, maybe 8-year-old girl.

"Oh, hi…" Ulquiorra said awkwardly.

"Hey, this girl's name is Reneey; oh Daddy is going to be so happy you're awake!"

Reneey was a little girl who was dressed in expensive looking clothing, and she seemed to be talking about herself in third person. You could just see a glow in her face that said KINDNESS FOR EVERYONE. Ulquiorra smiled warmly, for the first time actually seeing a person smile at him since he was here, but Ulquiorra thought about who "Daddy" might be.

Ulquiorra paled.

"Who exactly is 'Daddy'?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Grimmjow of course, the owner of this nice palace! Oh im going show you around everywhere~" Ulquiorra zoned out Reneey's voice.

Grimmjow.

Was.

Coming.

For.

Him.

"Uh Reneey, I don't think me and you should go to daddy just yet, you should show me around the castle, you know, until I get a feel of how things work here…" Ulquiorra whispered.

"Yay! Lets go!-" Reneey shouted as Ulquiorra put a hand over her mouth and put a finger over his mouth, signifying silence.

Reneey nodded.

As Ulquiorra tried to get off the bed, he winced. He forgot his back was sore, but the determination in his eyes was evident, getting out of here was on his top checklist. He was not just going to let some soreness get in his way!

Ulquiorra took brave steps to his clothing, and then Reneey grabbed Ulquiorra all the way to the closet. Ulquiorra nearly cried.

"Here are your clothes!" Reneey chirped.

Ulquiorra quickly put on his clothing and just like that, they stepped out of his room…to freedom.

"Oh Reneey, who were you talking to back there? When I was waking up?" Ulquiorra asked.

"My self of course, first rule of people waking up, never bother them and give them air!" Reneey exclaimed.

Ulquiorra shrugged, while Reneey just technically dragged him along.

They stopped in the kitchen, where Ulquiorra marveled at all the house cleaners, and butlers working there, keeping the kitchen clean.

As Ulqui scanned the kitchen, he spotted Halibel and Anna washing the dishes.

"Halibel, Anna!" Ulquiorra limped to them, finally meeting someone who he knows in this godforsaken palace.

"Master Ulquiorra! You're…awake?" Halibel said as she bowed low.

"No need for bowing Halibel. I met Reneey and we are just looking around. Where is the knife, I want to eat. Hi Anna…" Ulquiorra said to the emotionless girl.

"Ulquiorra, I don't think you should use the knife in your state- I will make your food." Halibel said.

"Relax, it's not like I actually trust anyone here anyways…" Ulquiorra mumbled.

Halibel sighed in defeat, empathizing with Ulquiorra, if she was kidnapped and raped twice, she would not want anyone else to make her food for her either.

Anna handed Halibel the knife that in turn, handed Ulquiorra the knife, and gave him carrots, apples, oranges, and peaches, he is just have to make due with what she gave him.

"Thank you," he said curtly.

All of the servants left him alone, including Halibel and Anna. The only person left was him and Reneey, who was sitting on the counter coloring on a piece of paper.

As he was cutting some apples, he accidentally cut his finger, deep enough for blood to come out.

He figured Reneey smelled the blood, because she immediately came and examined his finger, and then she pouted.

"Oh no, Ulqui-mommy hurted his finger really bad!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry Reneey, Ill just go back to my room and find something to clean it…" he mumbled sweetly. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to always be kind to this little one, even though he knew she was a vampire, it didn't matter to him because he has to repay kindness with kindness.

"Okie-dokey!" she smiled.

As Ulquiorra left the room, Reneey went the other way to her daddy's room.

"Daddy, daddy! Ulquiorra hurt his finger bad; can you go clean it up for him? ~" Reneey pouted.

Grimmjow was doing some work, that is until his sweet little daughter Reneey came in. Reneey was the light in his darkness, well now he had two lights, he just needed to fix one of them.

Grimmjow got up.

"Of course honey"

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

It wasn't hard to track where Ulquiorra was, he just tracked his blood trail, which by the look of how much blood was on the floor, didn't look like some little cut.

Grimmjow finally got to Ulquiorra's room, already mesmerized by Ulquiorra's honey-like blood.

He slowly opened the door, as not to scare little Ulqui, and saw Ulquiorra putting a cloth over his bloody hand.

"Let me take a look at that," Grimm said softly as he grabbed Ulquiorra's hand, and he didn't fail to notice the look of fair on Ulquiorra's face, and the his hand tensing up.

Grimmjow observed the hand, and licked it, already getting a hard on by licking the blood.

With lightning speed, Grimmjow trapped Ulquiorra in a corner, fully intent on giving him pleasure instead of pain this time.

Grimm ripped off Ulquiorra's pants, and started rubbing his limp member, which slowly went hard.

"_WHY am I enjoying this? Damn my body, listen to me!" _Ulquiorra thought as he turned his head away.

"No… I don't want this…" he moaned.

"Oh little Ulqui, your mouth is saying one thing, but your body saying another~" Grimmjow purred, not minding that he was un-submissive with his mouth, because in truth, the boner said it all.

Grimmjow got down on his knees (which his old lovers would be doing instead of him).

Grimmjow took Ulquiorra's full member inside of his mouth, and started sucking. He then carefully put one of his clawed fingers inside of him, and Ulquiorra unconsciously spread his legs for better entrance.

"No…" Ulquiorra said, but more of a moan.

Grimmjow started humming.

That sent Ulquiorra over the edge. Even though his mind was screaming no, his body was definitely enjoying attention that was just abuse. That made Ulquiorra really upset, considering he wasn't supposed to enjoy sexual things with this…this…THIS VAMPIRE!

Grimmjow hit his prostate with his middle finger, Ulquiorra moaned.

"No! Stop, I don't want thiiiiii-~" Ulquiorra climaxed as he was trying to refuse, and the worst part: Grimmjow swallowed all of it, and smile sinisterly at him.

"Now that wasn't so bad now was it Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked, he was trying his best, at the moment, not to hit him, it would totally crash the 'romantic' setting he was trying to put up.

Grimmjow stood up, and started removing his pants.

"…!" Ulquiorra's eyes widened. He tried to crawl away but Grimmjow grabbed onto his ankle.

"Im not gonna hurt you Ulqui," Grimmjow dragged Ulquiorra onto his chest.

Grimmjow rubbed on his own hard-on while looking at a very dazed but scared Ulquiorra. He yanked him onto the bed, and with one swift move, thrust in Ulquiorra…hard.

Ulquiorra screamed in pain, and for once Grimmjow let the feeling of his dick being in him settle before he slowly started thrusting in and out. Ulquiorra tried to struggle, but to no avail, he even bit Grimmjow's shoulder, but after a hard backhanded slap, Ulquiorra quickly stopped and just lye there, waiting for this ordeal to be over.

Grimmjow remembered where his special spot was, so he thrust over and over into his prostate.

"No! I don't want this!" Ulquiorra scram, but to his horror, he was arching his back in please, and felt his face heat up.

"_I don't want pleasure from this! It isn't supposed to feel good!"_ Ulquiorra scram in his mind, but his body seemed to have a mind of his own, and kept enjoying Grimmjow's touches.

"Stop!" Ulquiorra screamed.

"Submit!" was Grimmjow's hoarse and husky answer back.

And with that, Ulquiorra came, for the second time in a row. His tightened insides sent Grimmjow into a climax as well, and Ulquiorra went into another deep sleep, but not without thinking about what a hard escape this might be.

WeWt! I don't think I did a good job on this one, but hey you guys review, and if I get more than like 5, Ill continue on ward with the story.


	4. What a confusing monster

Wewt ty for every all the reviews, this is so awesome. I hope to see more reviews, and again ty for all the ppl that reviewed this much. Lol and Ill be sure to add the dark humor as well :P if anyone wants to be my beta, you know where to call.

So, yea I do realized that it is a tad bit short, but I wrote 4 pages in a size 10 font, because I figured it would be longer, and yess, Ulquiorra will get sort of revenged, but he will escape.

I will now introduce Reneey's older sister (Reneey is 72 years old, to me it is the equivalents of a 7.2 year old :P, and her sister (you'll find out the name) is 159, so she is about to celebrate her "sweet 160" and get more rights. And I will also introduce the "babysitter", more like Grimm's whore, but she is still watching them. XD

You will see the static between the sisters, and between Ulquiorra and older girl :P

Oh yea, and I know I write short, which is why I am always updating :/ if you don't like the length, go read somewhere else because I am a short writer, which is why I am gonna write a little bit of 50 chapters each 2k each or something like that :P.

Soooo lets get it starrrted.

Ty to my first ever anonymous reviewer, _Amy_, and my first account reviewer, _le parfait samurai._

Ty also:

_Grimmxulqi_

_No name _(no pun intended)

_Sommerbird_

_Good chap_

_Monster_

_Msche_

I might also have like 3-5 filler chapters after this, one from Ulqui's p.o.v., Reneey's, and the older sister.

***I also need ideas for baby names, just want to be prepared!

Onward!

_X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X_

Ulquiorra's dream were still hazy, but it got a little better. He saw a woman, his mother? No, his mother had redish blond hair, and boobs the size of cars, but this woman, she was something too.

Eyes closed, black hair, medium breasts, and a white gown.

She turned to him, gesturing him to come, or at least he thought that was what she was doing…

The dream soon began to get more and more clear, and he soon saw that he was indeed correct about the lady in the white dress.

She smiled at him, even though her eyes were closed, and even though it was a warm smile, it was also a smile that said "I know everything about you,".

"Uhm…hiii?" Ulquiorra said unsure of what to do next.

"Hello Ulquiorra, I see that nasty Grimmjow has turned you into a vampire, why look at you, all scarred and paled, your hair but the eyes are pretty though… no matter, you will be gone to your place in only a matter of time." She said.

"Who are you?" Ulquiorra asked, shocked that she could see him with eyes that look just like his dad's: never opened unless it was an emergency.

"I am a person you know, but do not remember…" she sighed, but her head shot up, and she opened her eyes to reveal a beautiful green color just like his and she continued, "I am what you could say… a close friend. You have to wake up now, someone is coming, and I sense that she is full of hatred, for you at least. Get going!" she raised her hand and at the direction where she raised, a white portal like door opened.

"Go!" she exclaimed, and with that, she disappeared.

Ulquiorra ran to the light.

He woke up to a face.

"Reneey..." Ulquiorra gurgled.

"No stupid, Im her older sister, Wanda. You know, for a new vampire, you aren't that smart, dumbass. Hurry up and lets go, we're about to be late for breakfast."

Ulquiorra wasn't paying attention.

"Hello? Get up!"

Ulquiorra quickly got off the bed, and with the pain between his leg almost gone, he sprinted to the closet, grabbed his clothing, and sprinted back to her,

almost military-like.

Wanda was right. Although she looked a lot like Reneey (or Reneey looking like her since she is the older sister) she had a tough look on her face that said H.B.I.C. and that really did help the "Im not your friend" attitude.

Ulquiorra could literally feel her anger towards him.

"_Woah! Can feel anger? I wonder what else I can 'feel'" _Ulquiorra thought brightly.

He had to admit, being a vampire did have its perks.

As Wanda walked out, Ulquiorra couldn't help but notice that she was trying way to hard to sway her hips.

_**X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X**_

Reneey was skipping pleasantly down the hallway that led straight to Ulquiorra's room, when she felt Wanda's aura.

"_Darn it" _Reneey thought, she hadn't had the time to tell Wanda that Ulqui-mommy had arrived.

Reneey was in such deep thought that she didn't see who was in front of her and bumped right into her.

She looked up and paled.

It was that lowlife of a babysitter. Before Ulquiorra arrived, she was always in Grimmjow's room, and there were always strange noises coming from there that scared Reneey. When she would ask Wanda about the noises, all she would say was that she would be making it too one day.

Her name was Kagura (yea yea I know, I wasn't that original).

"I'm sorry Ms-" before Reneey could say anymore she received 3 hard slaps in the face, 2 on her right cheek, and 1 on her left, by Kagura. (You know when someone does the whole slap, backhand, slap thing, that's what im talking about)

While Reneey's eyes watered, Kagura continued with verbal abuse.

"Insolent child! Do you know who I am? Ill make your life a living hell, and I'll make your daddy forget all about you! **I **can do things to your father that you obviously cant, and I will follow through with it. Don't bump into me again, you understand? " Kagura yelled. She was sure a beautiful lady, when she wasn't screaming her head off and over swaying her hips.

Reneey nodded, but Kagura didn't like that answer so decided to back hand her again.

"Y-yes Ms-Ms.K-Kagurra!" Reneey exclaimed as she ran down the hall to her Ulqui-mommy's room, she would fix everything, but not if Wanda got to him first.

_**X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X**_

It was strange really.

Ulquiorra was sitting quietly at the breakfast table, although when he looked outside, it was still night time. Ulquiorra didn't even know

Grimmjow had entered the room, and took his seat respectively next to Ulquiorra, since he was the king around these parts.

"Hello Ulquiorra." Grimmjow said curtly.

"Hello…" Ulquiorra mumbled quietly.

Grimmjow stompted on his foot without anyone noticing, and if they did, no one said anything about it.

"Hello master." Ulquiorra said as tears threatened to fall down his cheeks.

"Hello Wanda."

"Good morning father."

"Hello Reee- where's Reneey?" he growled as a servant scurried to try to put the food on the table without getting the anger on himself.

"I dunno." Wanda shrugged.

"I don't know either," Ulquiorra said, suddenly feeling…oh what's the word… **motherly** for Reneey.

"Calm down Ulquiorra," Grimmjow said.

"_I don't need advice from you!"_ his inner voice thought.

"Yes master…" was his real reply though…

"Anna!" Grimmjow called. Soon after, Anna scurried into the kitchen

"Yes master?" Anna asked.

"Go fetch Reneey for m-…us" Grimmjow almost said "me", but when he noticed Ulquiorra and Wanda, he just stuck to the family.

After the 'us' comment, everything came so fast to Ulquiorra, but he found with his new vampire skills, he could understand… vampire language.

Wanda scoffed. Grimmjow glared. Wanda glared harder. Grimmjow sent angry vibes. Wanda got up and started complaining how he didn't understand her…and how she wished her **real mother **was there. She went to her room.

"_What a fucked up family…"_ Ulquiorra thought to no one in particular.

Reneey was sluggishly walking behind Anna, and she looked awful. Her cheeks were swollen, her eyes puffy, and worst of all, her stuff bear was without a head.

Ulquiorra suddenly felt possessive to Reneey…again.

"This is getting weird," he mumbled to himself.

Grimmjow glanced at him. Ulquiorra shrank.

Grimmjow was starting to get a bit worried, the last time Reneey cried was when her mother 'died' (wanna guess what happened?). She got over it though, and she hasn't cried since, she never found a reason to.

"What's wrong Reneey," he pulled her onto his lap "Tell daddy all about it." 

"_This was how I was with Wanda" _he thought_ "where did I go wrong?"_

"I…fell… really hard, and when I tried to get up…I stepped on my moko-moko, and the head ripped off! B-but its okaaay!" She stuttered, which meant she was lying, and the fact that he could smell the lie all over her was a give away too. He wouldn't push her though.

"Yea… Ill get you another stuff bear, only if you don't name it moko-moko2 or something like that, name it something original," he said.

Her face brightened up. "Ok daddy!" and with that, she hopped off of his lap, and sprinted all the way out, humming nicely, as if nothing happened at all.

Ulquiorra was horrified. 

How the hell could such a monster be so…so…so…NICE?

Grimmjow turned to Ulquiorra.

"Our honeymoon isn't over yet…Ulqui." Grimmjow smiled deviously, and Ulquiorra paled so much he almost blended into the wall.

He moved back, and his mind must have sensed something, cause he was out the like a lightbulb, but something was pulling him back.

_We must pleasure our master! _ The voice said irratble, and Ulquiorra froze.

He froze even as he heard Grimmjow chasing after him.

He was still frozen even though he saw Halibel walking toward him.

He was still frozen even though he heard Reneey calling him.

Then he vomited, and passed out.

** x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.**

**WEWT CLIFF HANGER WEWT.**

Sorry, I have been stacked in school work, and my grade will be tarnished with a B.

Sucks.

But I am still determined to get this story done and done!

Goodbye my loves. And, I think I might do this a different way, when I see more and more people interested in this story, I will continue, no use continuing if there is less than like 15 people interested in a potential 60 chapter story.


	5. Flash back 1: whore?

A/N: PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTES, WE DON'T MAKE THEM FOR NOTHING! PLUS, I DON'T WANT TO HAVE ODD QUESTIONS ASKED BECAUSE THE READER DIDN'T WANT TO READ SOME NOTES THANK YOU!

DON'T THROW THE ROTTEN VEGETABLES (OR FRUIT)!

Hi again guys. I know that I have been holding out on you guys. My computer broke down, and I'm just plain broke, so for now ill be using my old computer. Bear with me ya'll.

A/N: Yes, Wanda and Reneey are Grimmjow's daughters, it says it, and even if it doesn't Grimmjow's character portrays no niceness what so ever, so why would h be nice to 2 girls that he could easily enslave?

FILLER, NOT FROM WANDA'S P.O.V. BUT IT WILL FOLLOW HER! NO ULQUIORRA AND NO KAGURA. Next chapters will be filler, resulting in the italic writing. It's gonna be like only 3 chapters of filler, so don't worry about the whole "OMG WANDA AND RENEEY GET MORE SCREENTIME!" There will be filler for Wanda, Reneey, and Ulquiorra, so 3 new chapters for you guys.

FYI, have you ever seen a show called Inuyasha? Inuyasha acts like a hormonal teen, because he is one. He is like over 200 years old, and he doesn't have the whole "I've been living for lots of times, I'm so wise." Their mind develops slowly, just like Sesshomaru, who acts like a typical rich 18-20 year old.

Hopefully, this will be more than 5 pages long so you guys won't be bored.

Almost 20 reviews, but like all authors, reviews are appreciated.

Lol, I have these things planned like a few chapters ahead, since I couldn't really type them, and I came up with this fabulous idea (in my eyes). Every end of the chapter, I will give you a riddle, corny joke, or question from the story and you will answer it. If you are the first to answer them correctly, I will dedicate the chapter to you, and by the end of the story, if you answered the most amounts of stuff, I will make a like 2 chapter story of you. Yea not that fabulous, but I like the idea, and it helps your brain too :D! Let's get it ON!

Not trying to be random here, but let's get one thing straight, it ABSOLUTELY annoys me to NO END when writers do this.

QUIET

QUITE

Yes, very VERY similar, but totally NOT the same thing. If you mean shut up, go with QUIET, if you don't, go with QUITE. It's hard to keep track of the e and t in the words (no sarcasm), but please try, I don't even know why I'm saying it, I'm just random like that.

Your flames will be used as the heat that makes my fried chicken and hot wings.

Some vampire powers will be shown in this chapter, and some may be sorta like Ulquiorra's, like regeneration, or the wings, but that was in my plan before, so I don't think I should change it. Should I...? Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapters, because they'll come in like road kill... okay,im so sorry, that was absolutely an awful phrase, I don't even know how I got to be this silly, read on read on... don't lemme waste your time here!

It will be sorta long, cause it's a span of like 3-4 years, so yea...

I DON'T OWN BLEACH! I ONLY USE THEM FOR MY VAMPIRE DESIRES.

OH...WARNING THERE WILL BE CHILD/ADULT SEX IN HERE, BUT IT CONSENSUAL, AND NOT YAOI SORRY GUYS! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Have fun.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..XX.X..X..X.X.X.X.X.X..XX..XX.X.X.X.X..X.X.X...X

Wanda was sleeping peacefully, that is until she started having these dreams of the past. This was no different...

_This was how she normally woke up: hearing, then smelling, tasting the morning breath, the finally, seeing._

_She got up with a stretch in her pink bed, happy to see the new day. Wanda got up, getting ready to see her glorious mother, her idiot father, and her tiny sister._

_As she brushed her hair, she sang the little lullaby that her mother always sang to her. Her-no, THEIR mother was so sweet, and nice, and sweet, and more nice. It was gonna take some getting used to that she had a 10 year old sister, and she had to say, she was quite a handful, and she wasn't even RESPONSIBLE for her! Always crawling around messing things up for every one else, and being just plain annoying!_

_Well, at least she didn't lose her parents love, or get forcefully mated to a guy, like most vampires did. She had to be thankful for something. It wasn't exactly easy to be a ninety-seven year old, with all the mating requests, vampire admires, and taking tests to see if she was worthy to keep her life, it wasn't exactly a walk in the park, but she was still here, and she was proud of herself, and so were her parents_

_She skipped out her room, happy that in three years, she would get to fly with the big dogs, but until then, she had to wear frilly pink skirts, "nicely" tucked dresses, and Vaseline on her teeth to help her smile really nice for the guests._

_Uhhh yeah, when she was the big 1 double 0, she would practically be her own person, and still not have to worry about the big money issues, because she would be "too young"!_

_As she was walking, she bumped into a very young Anna, and she being Wanda, thought that Anna was responsible._

"_Watch where you're going, peasant!" Wanda sneered. _

"_Sorry, Lady Wanda, but if I may speak, it wasn't my fa-" Anna was quickly interrupted by Wanda._

"_You said IF you can speak, and I never said you could. A week in the dungeon for you, stupid bitch! Who the hell do you think you are to go blaming me for your incompetence! Ugh, you're ruining my appetite just looking at you. I should have you banished, raped, whatever! Know your place, just because you have been working long before I was even born, doesn't mean you can go blaming me for being brutally bumped! Insolent...insolent...insolent...now look what you did! You made me use all my good insults on you, when clearly I could have used them on someone else worthy of me even speaking to them! BE GONE WITH YOU! Guards!" Wanda yelled for the guards to come take Anna to the dungeon._

"_B-but my Lady! You-" once again, Anna was ignorantly interrupted._

"_-have no reason to be speaking to you! Take her to the dungeon guards, and have your way with this-this-this whore!" Wanda smiled sinisterly._

_The guards returned her smile with theirs, imagining what they could do with the little minx._

"_As you wish, Milady!" one of the guards said, almost happily._

_They dragged a kicking and screaming Anna away to the dungeon, to carry out their Lady's orders._

_Wanda continued to walk to breakfast happily._

"_It's a good thing I overhear those noisy maids gossiping" Wanda said out loud, without the maids, she would have never known what "whore" and "have your way with" meant._

_She entered the dinning room, to find her parents eating and chatting, while 10 year old Reneey was drinking her blood all by herself. Remarkable...not!_

"_Where have YOU been, young lady?" Wanda's mother asked her._

"_I was getting here, but some maid tripped into me. You really should have those uniforms changed father, they are absolutely ugly." Wanda suggested._

"_No way bunny, that cost money, and father doesn't like spending money" that was one an annoying thing about grown-ups, the richer they got, the less they liked to spend. How annoying._

_They ate breakfast, with the usual chit chat they did. It was fine until Reneey coughed up a glob of spit RIGHT ON HER FOOD._

"_The heck! What is wrong with that baby? I told you guys you should have drowned that thing at birth!" She exclaimed angrily._

"_Wanda!" Grimmjow exclaimed._

"_I'll handle this honey. Woman to woman, ya' know?" she said. Grimmjow grumbled, but left the room anyways._

_ "Wanda, this is the same exact thing you did when you were a baby. Would you have like it if I had drowned you at birth?" She asked calmly._

_ "No mama." Wanda said quietly._

_ "Good, then we don't want to do that to Reneey. Get it? Besides, one day, you'll have your little bundle of joy, or joys. Having children is a wonder thing."_

_ "Then how come you were creaming so loud no one could sleep for two days when you were giving birth?" Wanda asked innocently, acting like the ninety-seven year old she was._

_ "Uh... just a set back dear. Everything else is just wonderful." She smiled happily._

_ "Ok. I guess..." Wanda mumbled._

_ "Good. Now go play, I'm gonna clean up that mess." she lightly pushed Wanda out of the dinning room._

_ "We have maids Mama; you don't have to touch the dirty dishes!" Wanda exclaimed._

_ "Another experience about children to make it more realistic is cleaning up after them." she said sweetly._

_ "..." She had no comment on that one._

_ When she got out, she skipped through the hall, remembering her mother's "words of wisdoms", all while saying hi to all the people she passed. This was how it was everyday, she would be mean, then she would get her words of wisdom, then she would be happy until it wears off, usually 2 hours after._

_ Boy, this sure was the life! Well, at least for royalty._

_ X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X..X.X.X.X..X _

_ When Wanda was finished her studies, two hours after the words of wisdom, she was back to her normal, ugly attitude self. She was going to pay a visit to her __**dear**__ little sister. The only reason she didn't kill the little thumb sucker was because she was a girl, and that meant that she wasn't a threat to her future throne. That was a good thing for her; all she had to do was find some push-over royal husband, have her kids, and rule the whole northern lands of Retro-Japan._

_ She finally reached her little sister's sleeping quarters, and she honestly didn't care of the monster was sleeping. She was gonna tell her how much she loved her, so when she got in trouble (at least one she couldn't solve herself), she would call on her nice little sister to bail her out. After all, who could resist that cute little pout she always did when she didn't get her way. She over-heard how the maids said that Reneey was a lot cuter than Wanda when she was a baby. _

_ 'Bitches, every single one of them, just a bunch bitches!' she thought to herself._

_ She opened the door, and tip-toed quietly in, so she wouldn't have to run all the way to her crib when she started crying awake. She rubbed Reneey awake. When Reneey woke up, she was distressed, but she soon saw it was her sister, so she calmed down._

_ "Just checking on my little sister." Wanda said innocently; little did she know, Reneey could see right through her façade, she was, after all, a baby, and babies were pure and rid of people's sins. Since that was the case, they could easily detect if the person they were speaking with was pure or not, and this "sister" of hers was definitely not pure! In fact, it looked like she had been tainted with a man's... you know..._

_ "Gah bah goo goo" Reneey tried to say._

_ "I love you too Reneey, now go back to sleep, my little dumpling." Wanda smiled again, for extra affect, and left the room._

_ Reneey glared to herself, her life was sooo gonna be complicated when she grew up! She did have one hope though, when she had that dream of her 'new mommy', that was like almost the only thing that kept her going., she had t meet her, no matter how long that took._

_ She had to wonder though, what would happen to her now mommy?_

_ X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..XX.X._

_ Wanda made her way to the dungeon, where she saw a group of guards around one cell, and she smiled deviously to herself. Boy, was she bad, and when she meant bad, she actually meant good._

_ 'Why am I always contradicting myself?' she thought angrily._

_ "Hello boys, having fun there?" She stopped and swayed her hips, like she saw all the ladies who got boyfriends did._

_ "Milady, I don't think this is a sight you should see. Aren't you a bit too young to be seeing this?" a guard said sarcastically._

_ "Oh yes, I am, but I wanted to see how my peasant is doing. Is the whore doing fine? I hope you're paying her for her services." Wanda said sinisterly._

_ "7 bronze coins every round Milady." the particular guard, Reissue, said, as he approached her. He grabbed her breasts under her frilly dress, and rubbed them until they became very hard._

_ "Oh, you know just where to touch me Reissue" Wanda moaned. She was no virgin, she had found out about he wonders of sexual intercourse long before she was ninety._

_ "I know just where else to touch you too" Reissue said huskily._

_ Wanda forgot why she was there in the first place. All she could focus on was her 169 year old "boyfriend", Reissue. He was charming to her, but she couldn't see through his charming mask._

_ He quickly took off his pants, presenting his rock hard cock, standing tall and proud, who wouldn't be satisfied until it got buried deep within a tight little girl. He never prepared her, but she thought it was normal to just be ready, but most people knew you had to be prepared for it not to hurt as much. _

_ "Who's my little slut?" He whispered in her pointed ear huskily._

_ "I'm your little slut, please, bury your cock deep in me, fill me with your seed!" she exclaimed, and still, no guard paid attention to them, they were too busy gang banging Anna, who was currently unconscious._

_ He happily complied, not minding the blood that was getting on his cock because he didn't prepare her._

_ 'My plan will be finished! No matter what!' he thought as he got angry just thinking about what happened, and took out his anger by brutally fucking Wanda, who was screaming in agony, no pleasure coming from this._

_ He sent her away, as if he was the prince, and she was the peasant, but she shook it off, telling herself that he loved her._

_ 'And he always will' she told herself._

_ X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X._

_ Today was her ninety-eight birthday, and Wanda could practically taste the victory of surviving 1 century, even if it was just like any human 10 year old birthday, it represented something more important than anything..._

_ FREEDOM!_

_ Not real freedom, but not suffocated by your own parents, being constantly guarded. She was starting to hate her parents; they had made her extraordinarily mad by making Reissue switch posts, so now they couldn't see each other often. Her parents were absolutely useless. At least she only had 2 more years to deal with this mess, then, she could finally have her way in the palace. She vowed on Reneey's grave (face it, would you wanna die if you failed?) that she would leave a mark in all of Retro-Japan._

_ She walked through the very familiar palace, smiling proudly at anyone who said happy birthday to her, and those that forgot to got the same punishment as Anna did almost one year ago. She almost regretted doing that to Anna, because now she didn't have anyone to test her, see if she could put her foot down, or something. It was really getting boring around here._

_ Even though it was getting dark, she could still see in the dark because her vampire eyes were like those human flash lights, lighting anywhere she put her eyes on. The birthday party her parents held for her was great, but it was so for ninety year old kids, which meant they still thought of her as a baby! Wanda started to get angry, that is until she reminded herself who she was going to see, then she was calm and mellow again. _

_ 'He'll show me how to be a real century year old!' Wanda thought excitedly._

_ She went all the way to the abandoned east wing of the house, which was basically the guest wing, no family usually came in here (not that it wasn't forbidden, but seriously, it has creepy written all over it!) unless they wanted to do something very secretive._

_ "Just wait hun, I'm coming for ya!" Wanda whispered happily._

_ She walked into the dark bedroom to her lover, who was waiting patiently for her to arrive._

_ "Hi darling! Hope I haven't kept you long." Wanda tried to sound seductive, but it didn't work because she still hadn't hit puberty yet._

_ "No love, I have been just fine. Now come over here and give the baker his sugar." He said._

_ "Boy Hikirei, you're eager tonight." She said to her 120 year old boyfriend. She had figured out that Reissue had been using her to get to the throne, and as soon as she knew, she went to her parents and cried rape. He was killed, or at least Wanda thought he was, bcause she never saw him after that._

_ The two started to kiss passionately, and Wanda felt much more different with Hikirei than she did with Reissue. He was gentle with her, while Reissue was rough, and when she observed the past, she knew she had never had an orgasm, only that bastard did! She really, REALLY hoped he was dead, and if he wasn't, she would take him down herself, along with her parents!_

_ They laid on the bed, still never stopping their furious French kiss. They quickly discarded their clothing, which didn't take that long. Wanda assumed the beta position: head down, ass up. She was actually happy with Hikirei, she wasn't as bitter, and the fact that they were already bethroned was even greater, so they didn't have to sneak around... as much. Once Wanda hit her 160__th__ birthday, they would high-tale it out of the palace, then come back for the throne!_

_ "Has, anyone ever told you you look glorious from this point of view?" Hikirei asked, chuckling to himself._

_ "Only you lover." Wanda said laughing. _

_ When Hikirei finished preparing her, they had a passionate night of love making. She didn't even remember to say hi to Reneey for the past week, and little did she know, her chances of getting the throne were getting even slimmer with each passing day..._

_ This was truly the best birthday ever!_

_ X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X...X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X_

_ "WHOOOOOO" Wanda yelled out of her window. She yelled down the hall...in the dinning room with her parents, and her mother even had the audacity to throw Reneey's stuffed bear at her! Yet that didn't stop her, she was so happy! She was NINETY-NINE babeh! One more year until she can wear what ever she wants, talk how ever she wants, and leave all her clothing in her room, instead of being a nice little lady. She was counting, in days now, when she would turn the big 1 double 0. _

_ She was skipping down the hall, brushing her electric blue hair, while licking on a human lollipop. She was skipping to a jingle in her head when she bumped into her now fully walking 12 year old sister, Reneey._

_ "Watch where you're going, squirt." Wanda said; she wasn't even gonna let the baby of the house ruin her mood. Once she was 100 she would start learning all there is to the palace rules, then when she was 180, she would banish Reneey, and send her to the land of the south, a.k.a. the land of the northern haters!_

_ "Sowwy Wandi" Reneey said. She had taken an unusual habit of call Wanda "Wandi", but Wanda didn't mind._

_ "Call me what you want now squirt, when I'm 180, you'll be bowing down and calling me queen, but I'll be merciful, you don't have to bow down..." _

_ Reneey smiled._

_ "-Cuase you're so SHORT!" Wanda walked off laughing to herself, while Reneey went crying to her mama._

This was how she normally woke up: hearing, then smelling, tasting the morning breath, the finally, seeing.

She got up with a stretch in her pink bed, frowning to the new day. Wanda got up, getting ready to see her stupid step mother, her idiot father, and her whiny sister.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.

WEWT!~

2836 WORDS without the author notes and what nots.

I think I deserve a pat on the back, sorry for not getting this in sooner, and please review!

I thought it would be kind of cool to end with the beginning. Tell me what you think by reviewing!

I didn't get any baby names D: Please send some, might be twins or triplets, depending on what will fit on the story board.

Thank you or reading!~

Here is the first ever question!...

WHAT DO YOU CALL A SHOE MADE FROM A BANANA?

You probably wont find the answer on the internet, which is why I picked this corny joke. Once you find out t he answer, you'll probably be like "Holy shit that was corny!" I know I did that!

Till next time Loves!

-Greenluv34


	6. Blood Lust

Hey guys, it's me again! I have yet to die!

I don't know. I just feel like I owe you guy's atheist an explanation. It kinds of sounds like an excuse, though. I had it all planned out really, but I felt that people didn't exactly like it that much. You know, rape is a really hard to thing to write, and I guess I just thought that people didn't really accept it that much.

But now...

After reading all those reviews, I asked myself "Why am I caring about the flames?" and I got my will power back!

I want to continue my dream, which is becoming one of the most famous authors in fan fiction.

I haven't logged in such a long time…everything looks different, sooo I will be exploring!

And the answer to that question at the end of the last chapter: A SLIPPER….corny.

I'm going to post this chapter plus like 2 other ones because I was such a weak- minded person I forgot that you guys mattered! Hooray for you.

Uhm, this chapter will have a lot of scene changes. Keep up with it my darlings.

Also, after this! Look out for my coffee house romance! Ulquiorra will have a gender bender in that story. Grimmjow will be the manager...Ooh lala~

So, without further-a-do! Here is the story. And I will finish this story to the end! Reviews are always welcomed, and I still need baby names! Do you think it'll be twins? Or maybe one…Hmmm

I will also try to make the chapters longer. And I'll try to stay on point with the story . Since it seems people don't really like the flash backs that much.

And their ages do matter. If they're 160, they grow slower and they're acting like a 16 year old in my author's universe...So please s.t.f.u. if you cannot seem to get that in your head. Thank you :)

Should I put this in a French version? Thinking I should share this with the rest of the world.

FLAMES WILL BE USED TO COOK MY SPAGHETTI!

I own the crust in my eye, and the made up characters, not the bleach ones.

"Ulquiorra! Where is he?" Orihime asked the police.

"Unfortunately, we were unable to find him. Only his shoe, and there are no fingerprints on it, so this case will have to stay opened." The police said to her sadly.

Ulquiorra's face was now the icon of Japan, and not in a good way. He was the center of attention. The boy, who socialized with practically no one but his family, had gone missing. The media had managed to stir up enough attention with pictures of Ulquiorra as a child had finally gotten to people.

"Oh Ulquiorra! Where ever you are, I hope you're safe!" Orihime cried loudly. People's heads turned sadly at the sight of the normally bubbly girl sobbing uncontrollably.

"_Oh Ulquiorra! Where ever you are, I hope you're safe!" _Ulquiorra woke up suddenly.

"Orihime?" He croaked. He looked around. She was nowhere around. He looked closely. He wasn't in his room either.

Suddenly he remembered…again...that he was not in his original room. He was in his…._master's_ room.

"I can't believe my life." Ulquiorra sobbed quietly, "How am I supposed to raise a child in this kind of environment? How do they even survive?" Ulquiorra suddenly got angry. He felt himself strongly transforming. His nails started to grow claws, his teeth suddenly got fanged, and his green eyes turned red…

With bloodlust.

"_We must get revenge on everyone for our misery!" _The voice in his head screamed

He wanted to spill blood for all the misfortunes that happened to him, for causing Orihime distress, for Reeney to be so upset, and for getting him pregnant with a baby he wasn't even sure he wanted.

He tore everything in Grimmjow's room, slammed through the wall out into the hallway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The maids and stewards all cried out in distress when they saw the Lady of the House mutated with bloodlust. Some wisely moved out of the way, while the hopeful ones tried to persuade a practically mad Ulquiorra. The ones that couldn't match his speed or move out of the way were eliminated automatically. Ulquiorra only saw red as he continued that his path of horrors.

In all the commotion, some of the dungeon prisoners were able to escape the prisons. Which would, of course, always be a grave mistake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagura was walking through the halls, made a left turn, and saw the "mess" that Ulquiorra had made. She sniffed the air, and smiled deviously. "Finally, a reason to fight that mongrel!" she thought evilly.

She unlocked her full power and sped away, frantically looking for Ulquiorra.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ulquiorra found Reeney, still in his bloodlust mode. He snarled at her.

"Ulqui-mommy! What happened?" Reeney looked at him scared. She slowly moved back, afraid of what he might do in this stage. She has seen it before, when Wanda came out of that dungeon chanting "he loves me" all those years ago.

Ulquiorra didn't know why, the possessiveness he felt before was bubbling up again. He snatched up Reeney, and fled the scene, anyone who stood in his way, fled, or died. Simple as that he crazily reasoned.

"Safety. Safety!" He chanted.

"Ulqui-mommy, PLEASE!" Reeney cried.

"Yes. Let the brat go." He heard a voice behind him.

He turned around and looked straight at Kagura. She was smiling humorlessly.

GRRRRRRR…! Ulquiorra dropped Reeney ungracefully, as he smiled crazily at Kagura.

He laughed low, as he flexed his claws. He looked at her, and then suddenly attacked.

"_Geez, he's fast!" _Kagura though as she barely had enough time to unleash her sword and black the attack.

She regained her balance, then went straight for the kill. Unfortunately she had underestimated what power a mad person could have, and got hit back.

Jumping, and doing a move no human could possibly do, he kicked Kagura in the face with the claws on his feet, leaving 4 big gashes, and a tiny gash on her face.

Kagura saw red.

"I'll kill you!" She raved!

That was when the real fight went on. Each countering, blocking and attempting to slit each other's throat. The noise had gotten Anna and Halibel to the scene, where they tried to see a way to get in the middle without getting killed.

" I shall call Grimmjow-Sama-" Anna tried, but Halibel interrupted.

"If you go get him, you know Ulquiorra will get sent to the dungeon…" Halibel said softly, her eyes down, it was a sad sight to see someone getting tortured in the dungeon. There had to be another way.

"I know. But this is getting out of hand. We must do something!" Anna lost her composer.

"Do a binding spell!" Halibel complained, she knew Anna was a wiz, literally, at making spells. She even almost surpassed her abilities, which almost no one else could.

"Fine, but stand back." She said, annoyed.

"Bligatsu, kawishina, hanata….FREEZE!" She waved her hands around, and everything froze besides her and Halibel, at least they thought.

"We must get everyone back to where they were before. Then you can do some sort of forget-me spell or something. Since this was your _amazingly_ bright idea, you figure out how to bring some dead humans and vampires back to life, because Ulquiorra made a major mess back there!" She scrunched up her nose, and for the first time, in a long time, she looked like her age.

They started the slow process of cleaning everything up. It was hard, pulling a guy out of midair, about to cut up someone. The bring people back to life with spells, and ultimately clean up everything.

Grimmjow came from a portal.

"Hello my serv…What the hell?" Grimmjow looked around. He knew for one thing, everything was frozen. Secondly, he saw lots of blood, it stank of bloodlust...

He sped through the hallways, one person in his mind..his now pregnant mate.

He turned into his room, only to see him peacefully sleeping, but who knows if he was actually sleeping, because just about everything was frozen.

"ANNA! HALIBEL!" Grimmjow boomed.

The appeared in an instant.

"My lord! We are terribly sorry for the inconvenience. We just wanted to reconstruct and clean up the place." Halibel said, her head bowed. The only way to throw off Grimmjow's nose (that could detect a lie) was to put some truth in it.

Grimmmjow was clearly not buying it. "Okay, then what was the blood doing on the wall?" he asked, confident he was going to catch them in a lie.

"Some of the dungeon prisoners escaped, and they had to be punished." Anna said, her mask of indifference back on with full force.

"…Fine. Anymore mishaps, and I will cut off everyone's head who is responsible." He said solemly. He couldn't lose control of his kingdom. Not in a LONG SHOT.

"Thank you for the mercy, master. This will never repeat itself." Halibel said. She couldn't be so sure though, no one could predict the actions of a pregnant vampire, and she knew the second time this happened, they will not be so lucky.

They returned to cleaning, did the forget-me spell, and everything returned to normal.

Well, as normal could get.

TA DA.

Not as long as I would like. Also, Wanda was not in this one, I really want to get focused in the whole Grimmjow-Ulquiorra story more, but you know ovals, you have to go around,before you can get to the place you were before.

Reviews are always welcomed.

Well, onto the next chapter!

-Greenluv34-


	7. LG man L fucking G

…The heck? Why are they taking down stories that are in M because they have too much "sexual content" in them? THAT'S what RATED M is for!...Stupid cows.

Didn't I tell you I was going to do another chapter…I feel so GOOD! I feel like I'm back on the grid of the authors. I don't know how to explain.

Well, flames will be used to heat up my bath.

Criticism and reviews is always welcomed.

Twins or 1 baby? You decide! Also, I'm thinking either Japanese names, or REALLY unique English names.

I'm thinking another rape scene in this one, followed by Ulquiorra getting Grimmjow to slightly change his heart. But not too fast though, if that happens . It shall be ruined.

Small doses…..I don't know if I can do this….

JUST KEEP ME GOING REVIEWERS

Also to the reviewer who said this was stupid…no one finds pleasure in someone getting raped, it's a story. Fall back dude. If you don't like it, then go get a cookie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ulquiorra stirred in his sleep, his dreams were always so perplexing.

"_You say you'll help me, yet all you do is come in my dreams and tell me that THIS MONSTER is my true mate! You are not my friend, you're my enemy!" Ulquiorra was starting to get mad._

"_You must calm down Ulquiorra. You must also accept your fate. Even if you are 'doomed' to live here for the rest of eternity, you can still make the best of it. You must change Grimmjow though, for the fate of his kingdom! If he does not have mercy, it will crumble, and fall between his fingers." The lady said seriously._

"_Like I CARE!" I want to go back home, I want to be with my friends, I want to see Orihime again! This is all so unfair! No one ever took into consideration my feeling about being kidnapped, raped repeatedly until I got pregnant, and forced to care for children, and 1 of them does not even like me!"_

_She sighed._

"_You must find the best in everyone Ulquiorra..." She said cryptically, as she faded away._

"_And now you're leaving me to fend for myself, here!" tears started to well up in Ulquiorra's eyes._

"_I will always be with you…" her words faded as he woke up._

He looked at his hands, and around the room, and down at his still flat belly.

"Yea right…Always…" He grumped.

Just at that moment, Grimmjow decided to enter the room. He was irritated, and he just how to get it out…with some loving from his little mate. His blue eyes immediately seemed to warm up as he saw his figure on the bed, the pain in his heart lessening. It felt as if it had been way too long since he had been graced by his presence, and he had missed everything about him, including his scent. Right away, he walked in his direction, before wrapping his arms around his waist, pushing his face awkwardly against his muscular chest.

"I'm feeling quite irritable, mate, and do you know what would make my day?" he asked, his voice full of humor as he took of clothes piece by piece.

Ulquiorra said, shakily. He knew this was going to be a cycle, but if he cared about him like he said he did, then there had to be a way to stop him from doing this to him every time.

"Submit to me" he said.

"N-NO!" Ulquiorra cried out. It didn't matter, though, Grimmjow would always win anyways.

Grimmjow sighed. Why couldn't his mate just act like the uke like he was destined to be? He truly did love him; it was just that it was so hard to get Ulquiorra to submit. He didn't want to take it like this, but if he would just go down like the uke he was then things like this didn't happen. He was used to respect, and in this realm, ukes and females were used to being taken, or married against their will, and they would just take it. No questions asked. He knew, though, no matter how much he would explain this to Ulquiorra, he would never get it.

He took a deep breath, trying not to unleash his anger.

"Why do you hate me so much" he asked through gritted teeth. I was a pretty awkward position to be in because he was on top of Ulquiorra, so he moved over, so that way Ulquiorra would give him an honest opinion without fear of getting hit. Ulquiorra always had a tendency to _think_ he could outrun him.

Ulquiorra looked at him, shocked. Was this idiot _for real_? Was he really that thick-headed to not see that he DIDN'T want to be there at all. He held in the instinct to sneer at him.

"Are you kidding me?" Ulquiorra asked. Grimmjow's hand twitched, ready to hit him, but he just held Ulquiorra softly. Finally, he let go of him, but not before putting his hand loosely around the back of his neck, in case he had the stupidity, or in his case bravery, to run away again.

"I don't want to be with you because I hate you. You kidnapped me, took me away from everything I loved…You lie when you say you care, because you would have returned me by now. You didn't even let me say goodbye to Orihime, or the rest of my family. You force me to take care of your kids, when one of them has hatred for me. The list goes on and on…MASTER..." Ulquiorra said the title like it offended him, then quieted down. He willed himself to take away the tensing from his neck, and not to move, because it might provoke Grimmjow more than his words.

He grabbed Ulquiorra and took him off the bed. Grimmjow sniffed Ulquiorra's belly, smiling when he could smell the scent of his baby, not sure whether it was a boy or girl…or maybe twins..it was hard to tell. He sniffed the rest of his body and finally stopped at the mating mark. Grimmjow licked it, and Ulquiorra's legs buckled, and he smirked in victory. If only he could get his mind to do what the body did, then they would live happily ever after.

"One. You are mine," he said, as he buried his face into his neck, "you are not going back. Can you not see that I love you? And that Reeney loves you."

He pulled back and looked into Ulquiorra's eyes as he glared, "You're so selfish-"

"I'M SELFISH? What about you! You took everything away from me, and want me to submit as if nothing happened? And for what? Because you _love _me! Feed that crap to someone else, because no one here is buying it! You may be used to fear, which you confuse with respect, but I will NEVER-"Ulquiorra got cut off as he was about to finish his rant, but Grimmjow gripped his throat.

Orihime examined the sky. With her secret powers, hey eyes were able to detect the things those idiot police men weren't. There was a slight ripple someone where. Almost like…like a hole had been torn there and woven back. She had to go call her friend Ichigo..He would have the answers.

"No! Please stop! Don't touch me!" Ulquiorra struggled as he had tried, to no avail, to keep his pants on.

"Shut up! I'm so sick of you! I wanted to you to enjoy this, but you always leave me no fucking choice!"

Ulquiorra tried to scramble out of the way, but Grimmjow pulled his leg. He unzipped his pants and flipped over Ulquiorra, ignoring his screams of sorrow and regret. But Grimmjow would hear none of it this time. He sloppily kissed Ulquiorra, constantly whispering "you're mine". Ulquiorra kicked Grimmjow and made a quick escape, but Grimmjow slammed him into the wall.

"You bitch!" Grimmjow exclaimed. He was getting more and more pissed by the second. He couldn't get Ulquiorra to just love him the way that he loved Ulquiorra. It was especially frustrating since his first mate had submitted just like that! He shoved his hard cock inside of Ulquiorra, no lubrication besides the pre-cum. Ulquiorra screamed in agony.

"Ahh! Ugh!" Ulquiorra moan. It was horrible that his body felt these things that he didn't _want_ it to feel. It made him feel as if there was no escape. Grimmjow continued to hump him, harder and harder, burying his dick deep inside of him.

"Why-can't you..just willingly….accept…THIS?~" Grimmjow said thrusting harder with each set of words. The only answer Ulquiorra gave was of pain.

"Whatever..You'll learn…_sooon~"_ Grimmjow said as he reached in orgasm, deep inside of Ulquiorra.

Tears welled up in Ulquiorra's eyes, as Grimmjow got up.

"I'll be back love…And clean yourself up. If Reeney or Wanda find out about your….disobedience, you'll be..REALLY sorry."

"…." Ulquiorra sobbed quietly into his pillow.

Reeney smiled happily. Even though Wanda was a big bully, she wouldn't let that bother her. She had just made a crown of flowers for her new mother, to let her be acquainted with the new place. Even though she had a strange, blurry memory of Ulqui-mommy acting like a monster some time ago, she put it in the back of her head.

She cracked open the door of her mommy's room, and Ulquiorra jumped up with a jolt.

"Ulqui-mommy, it's only me! Reeney!" She said excitedly. She had no idea how miserable Ulquiorra really was, despite that, he kept up a smile.

"Oh, Ulqui-mommy! You're bleeding!" Reeney exclaimed, as she pointed to the bloodstain on the once pure white sheet. He looked down, his vision blurry.

"Huumm…Re-reeneyyy?" Ulquiorra said, before he fainted right on to his bed, into a slumber that would take a while to get out of.

"Help! Help!" Reeney ran out of the room, looking for anyone that would come. She spotted Kagura, and went up to her, clearly distressed.

"What do you want, brat?" Kagura said, none to pleasant, her head was pounding, and there was a big chunk of the day before gone, and she wanted answers.

"Ulqui-mommy fainted! He fainted right there!" Reeney was crying hysterically. Kagura smiled at her, but it was an empty smile.

"Who cares? Let the rodent die there. No one but you wants him here, so get lost, and don't bother me unless you have a serious death wish you cur. Do you understand?" Kagura said, her empty and empathetic smile still stuck on her face as Reeney looked at her, horrified.

"Y-y-yes…" She said as she crawled away, scared and shaken.

Eventually she found Anna and Halibel, and hauled them to his room to tend to his wound. When she asked what happened, they would not tell Reeney, which made her cry like the child she was. Halibel looked at her with pity, while Anna just didn't look at all. Such a sad sight it is when a child wants to help but is unable to.

Ulquiorra would lay there for days, in a slumber less slumber.

Wanda walked around the halls, cheerily. That bitch of a replacement mother finally cracked and was almost dead according to the gossip of the castle. She would finally be free of her step-bother, and then her ugly little sister, then she would be the sole heir to the throne. Things were looking up for her, yes they were.

"_Hmmm, maybe I should find someone to help me…celebrate…" _She thought evilly.

She called in for a dragon steward, immediately he knew what he was called here for. He pulled down his pants, showing his two penises, which was what all dragon vampires had. He lubricated both of them, and put them in both of her holes, thrusting in and out, just the way she liked it.

"Yes…harder you idiot! Hmm, yes, yea…just like that!" She exclaimed, as he kept with his pace. She called another steward in, one with just one dick this time.

"Put it in my mouth! Hmmm" She sucked the dick that was thrusted into the mouth so roughly. Truth be told, she loved the attention of men, in more ways than one. And she loved to be the little whore. No one could say anything about it because their heads would be cut off for gossiping against…_her.._

She had her orgasm, as they also did, and she harshly told them to leave her alone. They obeyed, and she was there, covered in cum, smiling..

"Life is good…LG man..L fucking G" she laughed crazily to herself.

Again…Woah 2 chapters in 1 day. I'm so happy!

Reviews are welcome…


	8. Breakfast Mayhem

LOL, I'm not dead yet!

Hey guys, guess who is back! I realized that it's either now or never that I try to update this story! I have a new goal that will get my writing back in check and this time I am trying not to let it go.

My new goal is to be the first author to get 1000 reviews in the Grimmjow/Ulquiorra Romance Genre. Do you think I have too much ambition?

I realize that I need to update and maybe make the chapters longer. I promise this will all come together, but I still need your help by your reviews. Tell me how you like this story, and I won't abandon you this time (…hopefully).

I loved the names by the way! I still need some more and I just realized I need the translation to the name because I'm not sure who is naming the baby(ies) quite yet.

As I read over my story, I never new that I could write something like this. I'm extremely proud of it, and I hope you are too. I need a notebook to make this story come together more smoothly, not that it isn't crashing right now, but brainstorming always helps me~

Anyone have an idea who is appearing in Ulquiorra's dreams yet? Tell me your opinion on each character, even the minimal ones as well! I WANT your opinions and foreshadowing on the story to see how twisted your minds can really get!

Reviews are always welcomed; flames will be used to calm my aching fingers.

I don't want to give too much away, but let's just say that you should see this in the perspective of a way back when. Like when king's had wives, then had mistresses. Don't think that Grimmjow is more a douche than he already is.

Xxxxxxxx

Orihime pressed the doorbell and waited on the porch quietly and patiently on the outside. On the inside, she was writing with anxiousness to talk to Ichigo about the subject at hand. The rippling effect was closing, albeit so slowly it was almost hard to tell. Only her skilled eyes and training from her brother that spanned from years ago helped her to see the subtle change.

She had a sinking feeling that if that hole closed, so would her chances of ever finding Ulquiorra, and maybe even saving him if need be.

The door opened to show a tall, orange haired teen, a scowl adorning his handsome face, but once he saw who it was, fell into a warm expression.

"Ichigo, may I come in?" Orihime asked nervously as she looked to the sky. Ichigo followed her gaze to see nothing but clouds in the eerily peaceful sky. He sighed, how troublesome it was not to be able to see the things that she was always babbling about, even with his soul reaper powers.

"Okay, come in" he said. The way her aura was bouncing off her, it was almost scaring him. The normally cheerful girl had no smile on her face, no pep in her step, and for the first time in a long time…looked like her mother.

"We have a problem" she said. That was all he needed to hear.

"What kind?" He asked. He did not like where this was going.

"A possible supernatural or nocturnal creature one" she said with all the seriousness she could muster.

That was all he needed to hear.

Xxxxxxxx

It was breakfast time in the realm of the vampires, savage or not. Everyone that was part of the royal family, or the important people (which weren't many) sat down. Grimmjow was at the head of the table, while Ulquiorra begrudgingly sat next to him on his right. Reeney then sat next to Ulquiorra, leaving Wanda the open seat next to Kagura.

Every other less important noble picked seats at random, not trying to sit too close the royal family for fear of showing disrespect. Halibel and Anna stood on both sides, behind Grimmjow, awaiting their commands.

Ulquiorra ate the food, although not happily. As much as he wanted to show some civil disobedience, this blood sucker inside of him (no pun intended) was taking so much of his energy. He knew he would die if he didn't eat, but no one said that he had to do it with a smile on his porcelain face.

"Wow, the whore from the human world eats" Kagura smartly said. She was no fool when it came to the heritage of Ulquiorra, and she was going to have her fun. She could have sworn that she had fought him, but it still seemed like a dream.

It was then that the whispering among the table started. It was also when people observed that Grimmjow had done nothing to stop the squabbling…women…

"What was that?" His face scrunched up so minuscule that if you did not squint, you would not see it.

"You heard what I said. What are you going to do about it?" she challenged.

"I don't listen to trash, aren't you the nanny?" he curtly retorted, then took a bite off his rice ball.

"Look who's talking, you are a waste of space, _mother_" Wanda added in with such disdain that all the nobles had to look at their inner teachings on finesse not to cringe outwardly. It was then that the whispers among the table got louder. Halibel looked to Anna, who looked back. This was not going to have a nice outcome if things continued to escalate.

Reeney worriedly looked over to Ulquiorra, who did not meet her gaze. Call it a kid's intuition, but she really did not like where this was going.

"Why you bitch! I'll have you know that I am the first mistress, the only reason you're here is because he just wants another baby! I was here first, even before the first wife, and I will ALWAYS be number one!" Kagura yelled. Who did this guy think he is, stealing what was almost hers ( A/N: the title as the first lady of the house. I didn't make that clear)

"Obviously he isn't getting enough screwing from you if he has to come to me" Ulquiorra stated. He really did hate having sex with Grimmjow, but this was just too good of an opportunity to pass up rubbing it in.

"Enough!" He growled. Women really were a piece of work, then he got a dude as his mate, and he was STILL a piece of work. What the hell?!

"Ulquiorra, apologize" Grimmjow all but snarled. Ulquiorra looked at him dumbfounded.

"Excuse me?! Tell you're _mistress_ to apologize!" Ulquiorra said between clenched teeth. All the nobles disappeared in record time, leaving the royal family, Kagura, Halibel, and Anna alone in the dining hall.

"I. Said. Apologize." Grimmjow pushed each word out of his mouth; he hated having to repeat himself.

"Never." Ulquiorra whispered. He had gone through a lot the past month or so he has been here, but he would not take being called a whore. Not when it was not his choice. (A/N: tell me if I'm wrong about the date. If it's been less, then consider it a time skip. If it's been more, I'll revise it.)

The temperature dropped.

Ulquiorra may have been pregnant, but that didn't mean that he was so far developed that he couldn't punish him. Oh, and you can be sure, he was going to be punished.

Ulquiorra got up to walk out, but Grimmjow was faster, a lot faster. He was Ulquiorra in a vice grip as Wanda and Reeney were escorted out by Halibel and Anna. It was starting to get ugly.

"Kagura. Go to your room." Grimmjow growled. She laughed.

"My, my, master, you simply _must _get that mate of yours under control. The extra commentary was not needed, and she would soon know that. Again, faster than the human eye could and most vampire eyes could see, Grimmjow was in front of her, dropping Ulquiorra.

"Go to your room, and don't think that I won't meet you there. Your mouth is getting really annoying, and I have a good mind to just rip out your tongue. You're lucky you give awesome blow-jobs" he whispered. Even in his annoyed state, he still couldn't get sex out of his mind.

Kagura looked unimpressed with the threat. She could take rough sex later, hell, the rougher the better. It was the bruising her beautiful body that always got to her. They both knew that, but for the time being, she would bask in the afterglow of technically winning the verbal fight between the vampire queen and herself. Oh the joy.

"Yea, yea, off to my room. Good day master" and with a gust of smoke, she was gone.

Ulquiorra was still on the floor gasping for air, when he was suddenly pulled by hoisted up by his hair.

"Bitch, you do as you're told!" He slapped Ulquiorra with such intensity that he flew back and hit the wall.

"You know what? Fuck you GRIMMJOW! I'm no ones bitch, least of all yours!" And with that, Ulquiorra attacked.

Grimmjow dodged the attacks easily, with a wicked smile on his face, his eyes glowing red. So he was going to have to re-teach his bitch how to not say his name. That was fine with him.

The palace shook. Yells were heard; after a while, the fighting obviously stopped, and a new activity was heard in the dining hall. If you were close enough you could hear the moan and groans of a horny king vampire, and the sobbing of a human turned vampire. People turned their heads, shaking them at the insolence at the new vampire queen. Some felt pity, others were neutral, not knowing the whole story but wisely staying out of it, but one thing was for sure:

Everyone avoided the dining room for the rest of the morning, losing their appetites.

Xxxxxxx

Halibel and Anna had to clean up the mess. Again. Although they seriously pitited their first lady, who was supposed to be the symbol of the new and improved merciful vampire kingdom, this was getting really tedious. The blood was starting to do a number on their hands, and they already looked peasantish enough. No need for the extra callousness in their hands.

"We need to do something. This is getting out of hand. Ulquiorra is supposed to be getting Grimmjow to be nicer and show the whole kingdom that he was ruling with JUST fear!" Anna harshly whispered.

"In time, sister. Ulquiorra will know his place in this harsh world, but it will take time. He is the symbol for vampire betas and women everywhere, yet he does not know this. That is going to be a lot to take on. But we will stick by him, and he will learn" Halibel whispered.

_He better learn. For our sake, and the vampire kingdom. _Anna thought, annoyed.

Xxxxxxxxx

Reeney was in her room, pacing. She could not believe how disrespectful the two ladies were. Kagura she could expect, but her Ulqui-mommy, NEVER. There had to be a reason that he was so volatile, besides her new Halfling sibling.

It was just another hunch, but she thought that maybe, just maybe, Ulquiorra was not from their realm.

She sat on her oversized bed, thinking. It was time to get the truth out of her not so perfect family. She needed to know the truth! It was time to done a new face of Reeney. One that she learned from her observing the human "television shows".

_Reeney the Private VI_

"Yea! Private Vampire Investigator on the case! It's time to crack this code, and…how you say…solve the case!" She fist pumped the air, excited.

Her stomach growled.

She would get to the bottom of this! But first, she needed a snack. You can't be a kid detective on an empty stomach.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Wanda was cheerily walking down the halls. Things really were looking up for her. Any more mistakes from the new lady of the house and she would be done for. Then, she would have one less person to take care of.

This called for a _celebration_. She knew just what she needed to release all the tense muscles in her body.

She smiled. Being royalty was great.

Xxxxxxxx

The door slammed open to Kagura's room. Grimmjow stomped in, picked up Kagura and slapped her.

"Oh, such power in that slap. Maybe you can slap some other body parts of mine as well. You know I like it rough" Kagura purred, seemingly unaffected by the intensely painful slap. It hurt like hell, but she'd be damned if she gave him the satisfaction of a pain filled face.

"Shut up!" Grimmjow exclaimed. He threw her on the bed, and proceed to literally rip through her clothing.

"Wow, so eager. I see a few rounds with Ulqui-bitch has done nothing to your stamina. Must have been a bad fuck, oh well, I can fix that" she purred into his ear. He growled.

"My patience is wearing thin with you Kagura. You WILL behave or you will face the dungeon" that got her attention.

"Wow, that's cruel even for you" she sighed. The dungeon sucked. She has personally never been tortured down there, but she heard that they had every single type of torture there is known.

"I said, SHUT UP" he bit down on the junction of her neck and sucked a decent amount of blood out of her. She moaned, it was always a rush when all the blood was being sucked out her by her master, she really was in love, but he could never know that.

"You're going to be punished" he said clamping his hand down on her breast, digging his claw in as deep as it would go. He didn't care; she was always a fast healer anyway.

Again, everyone avoided the entire wing that Kagura's room was in. This time, it was just lust filled passion, with a sprinkle of pain in there. Still, no one wanted to smell the blood that was leaking to the entire castle. That would just get everyone hype for nothing.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"_Why do you fight him?" The voice said._

"_Why do you keep taking his side? I know this sounds very immature for even me, but I AM THE VICTUM. Not HIM." Ulquiorra exclaimed._

"_He is rough around the edges, but you must be able to reach into his heart. He loves you, he just…doesn't know how to show it accurately. Give him a chance" the voiced cooed._

"_You're starting to annoy me, forcing yourself into my dreams. I don't even know if you're real or not. Maybe I'm just going crazy" Ulquiorra mumbled._

"_I can assure you that you are not crazy. If you want to see me, all you have to do is just ask." The feminine voice stated matter-a-fact manner._

"_Can I see you?" Ulquiorra asked, hopeful._

"_Hmm…No. I don't feel like showing myself. I don't even think I have the energy" the voice was teasing him._

"_Then answer me this! Who are you?!" Ulquiorra exclaimed. He was getting tired of these games this voice was playing._

"_In due time, my son. In due time. Just remember, you are the new lady of the Vampire Kingdom. You have a lot of stake here. Save my kingdom. We will meet again, but I must go" and with that…the voice…vanished._

Ulquiorra woke up with a start. This was getting really troublesome.

What did the voice mean by "her kingdom".

Everything was just so confusing to him. What did he have to do with the Vampire Kingdom surviving? Gosh, he wanted to go home, but it seemed like a distant memory, and it was hard clinging to hope.

"It is decided. The next time that lady visits me. I'm getting answers. Whether she wants to say anything or not" Ulquiorra mumbled to himself. He then went back to sleep to recuperate from…certain activities. He blushed; raped or not, it was still super embarrassing to think about how his body always succumbed, only with his voice telling Grimmjow "no".

Xxxxxxxxxx

"How the hell do you think vampires took Ulquiorra, Orihime? This isn't some twilight story!" Ichigo yelled. Her story was getting more and more unbelievable.

"It's just a hunch Ichigo" Orihime started sadly, it did sound lame, "but please, we need to at least try to see if it exists!"

Ichigo thought for a moment. Orihime looked at him with such hope filled eyes that he sincerely hoped this wasn't just some fluke from her mind. _Well, if she thinks it is vampires, then we're going vampire hunting._

"Okay…it's time to round up the group-" before Ichigo could finish, Orihime had tumbled him to ground, his head implanted in her large…mounds.

"Oh thank you Ichigo! Thank you so much!" She cried. She was one step closer to getting Ulquiorra back.

"I can't…breathe…" Ichigo gasped as he tried to think with the little oxygen he had. If they were going vampire hunting, there was only one guy who knew more about vampires than anyone…

Crazy Old Man Urahara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Welp! That's it for now. Tell me, is this satisfactory to your reading eyes. Review or something! I'm still trying to get to the 1000 mark.. It's gonna be hard. But not impossible! Review and I'll update more!

Anyone know who the voice is yet…?

Anyone know any cool names for the kid(s) yet…?

I need feedback people. I want this to be OUR story, not my story.

Until next time guys!


	9. Cliff Hanger

Hey guys, here is another chapter! It took me a while to update the last chapter since I forgot how to enter it in and all that jazz, so before my computer breaks down again, let me update.

I'll try to do the weekly updating, but with school coming, you might want to look at the one and half week update, like every other Wednesday or Friday.

So, how many people think they know who the voice is. I'll give you a hint:

She has a connection to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra….green eyes remember.

Honestly, in my head, it's starting to come together! Remember to read chapter 8 because I just posted it so people might skip it thinking they read it…just read from the beginning…it's much more good if you just read from the beginning.

I'm introducing a new character into the mix, don't worry, he isn't like a MAIN character (not Urahara) , but he will bring the best and worst out of people.

Remember the goal 1000, 1000 smackeroonies, 1k : review, review, review.

Liking the names so far, but I feel like I need more. Remember the translation part too. I don't want something like a pointless flower or something.

Also, like the beginning said, it's angst and rapish. But there will be a happy ending.

Don't you just hate Kagura? Don't worry, she'll get her just deserts.

Flames will be used to fuel my stories. SO, here we go.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Hmm, I haven't heard something about vampires in a long time…" Old Man Urahara said. He was striking in age, with his wife, Yoruichi there to support him. Legend has it that he was once a fearsome and very smart soul reaper…but those glory days did a number on him.

"Hey Yoruichi! Can you get me my special book?" Urahara yelled, then coughed.

The gang, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Rukia (tell me the name of the Quincy and I'll add it in on another chapter) sat there patiently, not really believing that there was a book on vampires.

Yoruichi came in, her robust chest the first thing you noticed, even though she did look young for her age. She had gained a bit of gray hairs, but you could tell that the color was purple before.

"Here you go, lazybones" she chirped. He grumbled. The group deadpanned…old people. Jeez.

"Well, what is it that you're looking for in the book?" Rukia chimed in. She could not possible be expected to believe in vampires, but the look Orihime had sent her had her in what would be the ride of a lifetime.

"Hmm" he said, cryptically, "I am looking for the vampire king, maybe he'll know how to find your friend," he coughed "but the road to the vampire castle is a long one. Trust me, I should know" he finished.

"How would you know" Orihime chirped, hopeful that he had been there.

"I know a guy, who knows a guy, who has a brother who knows a guy who knows his distant cousin who went to the vampire realm" he smiled.

They deadpanned. This was going to be a long trip.

"Aha! Found the picture!" Urahara exclaimed. He turned the book around to show the four kids the picture of a handsome blue hair and eye creature, in a royal looking white and blue and black kimono. His eyes captivated everyone, even though it was just a picture. Even though he was scowling, he still looked beautiful.

"Everyone should memorize that picture, that's the vampire king. His name is Grimmjow. Word has it, he found a queen and there is supposed to be a festival in 2 moons. I think that is the perfect time to go ask him about Ulquiorra, because if anyone can find ANYONE, it's him" Urahara said, out of breath.

"Gotcha, what do we do until then?" Ichigo asked. 2 moons was really far away, they couldn't just sit there and do…_nothing_.

"I think you should go train…train the hardest you've ever trained" Yoruichi said, in all seriousness and wisdom of an elderly woman. She continued "apparently, the vampire realm is about to go to war for the king's lack of mercy and power hungriness…there are bound to be a lot of rogue vamps there. I wouldn't want any of you to get hurt…" she mumbled.

"It's settled then; we gotta find a way into the vampire realm and get Ulquiorra back! But before this, we're gonna train the hardest we've ever trained….for him" Orihime whispered. She was mentally, but physically she would get crushed because of her weakness.

Everyone thanked the elderly couple and shuffled out, all except for Ichigo. He turned around.

"Hey, how come you old geezers know so much about vampires…?" He asked. This was wayyy to much info for mere humans to know.

They both flashed a smile.

His eyes widened. Then he understood. Vampires couldn't give wrong information about the place they've been living in…

His eyes showing steely determination, Ichigo walked out, ready to train for 2 moons to get back Orihime's cousin…Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Xxxxxxxx

"_Here I am again" the lady with the green eyes, black hair, and white dress came to Ulquiorra._

"_You…you look like…me…" he finally realized, dumbfounded._

"_That is because I am…" but before she could finish her explanation, Ulquiorra was ripped out of the dream realm, and into the real world._

"Why do I always have to wake you up when we have servants for that!" Wanda exclaimed into Ulquiorra's ear. It was getting annoying how her father just seemed to _adore_ getting on her nerves.

"Then please, by all means send someone else" Ulquiorra said groggily. He really did not want to get up, not with this pain in his nether regions.

"You have to get up for the fitting!" she all but yelled. He cracked open an eye.

"Fitting…For what?" Ulquiorra was beyond confused, and it didn't help that the only person able to help him was basically his second archenemy.

"You're the new Lady of the house…as disgusting as that sounds. In 2 moons there will be a festival! If all goes well, we probably won't go to war because everyone will see dad as the doting mate and father! Everything needs to be prepared NOW so everything will be FLAWLESS!" she seethed in anger. How could her father pick such a dunce to be the decider of their fate?

"I mean, you could stay in bed, but I could always get father or Kagura to wake you up. Your choice." She smiled, showing her fangs.

"…" Ulquiorra got up begrudgingly.

"Wise choice, cur"

Xxxxxxxx

They were walking in uncomfortable silence towards the room that had the most noise. Once Wanda pushed open the door, they both saw the chaos.

Maids were running everywhere doing something or the other. Two were washing Reneey, 5 were sewing her clothing, more were sewing clothing for all the nobles and some were waiting exasperatedly for Ulquiorra and Wanda to come.

"Lady Ulquiorra! You must hurry, we need you to take a bath, so you can be shining for your fitting, you wouldn't want to get any dirty grime on the kimono! Oh it just looks so fabulous" a random maid said.

"Lady?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yes, lady Ulquiorra, you are the beta, and therefore the Lady. We couldn't call you Lord Ulquiorra can we? That would imply that you're competing for the royal crown as king. We wouldn't want Grimmjow-sama angry would be?" she asked as she passed Ulquiorra to another maid.

"…" Ulquiorra was at a loss for words. How come everyone else got to call him Grimmjow-sama, while he just gets to call him master..? Ulquiorra looked to the ground, feeling like dirt.

Halibel and Anna quickly came to escort Ulquiorra to the bath after Reneey was done, trying to wash him as efficiently and quickly as possible. At any moment, more important nobles would walk through the castle doors to stay for 2 moons.

Ulquiorra blushed as they continued to wash him thoroughly clean, washing everything, despite his protests. They even washed backside, which was leaking of Grimmjow's…seed.

"Please, at least let me dry myself. It's a bit overwhelming to feel the brunt of 'royalty'" Ulquiorra pleaded. He didn't like so many people drying him, rubbing him with scented lotion and massaging him…maybe the massaging could stay, but everyone touching him was still uncomfortable.

"Heavens no" Anna said emotionlessly, stoic as ever "Grimmjow-sama would be very unsatisfied with us" she explained quietly, not wanting the other maids to know that Ulquiorra was uncomfortable. It wouldn't do to get rumors out now.

"Fine" he surrendered, as they played his hair, and finally led him to a different room to get dressed. His stomach was showing a bump, showing that he was pregnant. He blushed. The maids "awed". He glared.

Ulquiorra was not looking forward to be put into the dress. That was, until he saw that it was no dress, just a kimono fit for a girl. He would have objected if it weren't for the fact that it was flawless. Ulquiorra stared at it, wondering how perfection could be made in the form of a cloth.

It's main color was white with green flowers fading from the bottom. It had a dark green obi to tie it off, with the top portion gracefully mixing with green and white.

The kimono fit like a glove. The only thing he couldn't get was why they made the kimono now when he was pregnant. He was fairly sure 2 moons meant 2 months, and in 2 months he would obviously be way bigger.

_Oh well. _Ulquiorra thought, still liking the kimono, _bask in the moment, I wonder how many times I will get to do something like this without people looking at me like I'm crazy…_

Xxxxxxxx

Grimmjow had just gotten done from getting himself fitted into his kimono. It was very well sewn if he had to say so himself, if it wasn't, someone was going to die.

He took in a deep breath then scrunched his face. It was the all the snooty nobles invading his home. And the worst part: he would have to act like that for 2 moons. How troublesome.

The vampire king walked around his bedroom to a secret compartment to get out some sake he had been saving for the moment.

In just 10 minutes he downed 3 bottles by himself. He, being a vampire, did not get intoxicated easily, but he still was a bit…tipsy. He rubbed his head, and then looked down.

His dick was seriously getting constricted in the mountain of clothing. That needed to be fixed, and he knew just the mate to help him.

He summoned a random steward to go pick up his wayward mate.

Time for some fun.

Xxxxxxxxx

Ulquiorra, for once got to explore the castle. With his heightened senses, he could see everything. He could hear the scrubbing of the floors as maids stewards maintained the place. He could smell the new scent of people coming in the castle…he could practically taste it actually.

The poor boy was not watching where he was going until he suddenly got bumped back and fell. Likewise he heard someone gasp as the (presumably) man fell.

"Hey, watch where you're-" the man cut himself off when he stared at Ulquiorra. Instantly, the man knew he was in love. Hastily he got up and extended a hand out to Ulquiorra, who was clutching his stomach.

"I'm so sorry! How rude of me to bump into you like that! My name is Ryuma from the lion tribe, and can I know what your beautiful self would like to be called?" he asked smoothly.

Ulquiorra blushed, and accepted the hand. He looked at this mysterious man…no…Ryuma's hand and got up, still using one hand to clutch his baby.

"My name is Ulquiorra…from the…vampire tribe..?" At this declaration, Ryuma's eyes widened. No more love was there! He knew that this was Grimmjow's territory. Ryuma's eyes shifted around just in time to see one of the stewards summon Ulquiorra.

_Whoa, what a close one…Such a same. He was a real beauty too._ Ryuma thought unhappily.

Xxxxxxxx

Ulquiorra did not know where he was going, only that a steward said it was urgent. They stopped in front of one big shoji door and the steward pointed to the inside. It looked like from here on out, Ulquiorra would be going in on his own.

Ulquiorra did not know what to expect, but when he saw that this was Grimmjow's room, his heart stopped.

Xxxxxxxxx

Well this chapter was pretty short, but only because the last chapter I posted was pretty short. I wasn't sure if I should just combine them, but I thought against it.

Ryuma was just an in out character. He will only be mentioned, not seen. AND he probably wont even be mentioned.

Until next time!


End file.
